thelyinggamefandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Being Sutton
Being Sutton é o 2º episódio da primeira temporada de The Lying Game, foi ao ar em 22 de agosto de 2011 - e o 2º episódio de todos. Resumo Com nenhuma novidade de Sutton, Emma deve deixar de lado seus sentimentos ruins e continuar com sua nova vida. Ela também descobre sobre os "jogos de mentira", uma série de brincadeiras criadas por Sutton e seus amigos costumavam jogar. Emma começa a ter aulas de dança com Ethan para se sair bem na próxima dança de pai-e-filha. Enquanto isso, Laurel suspeita da nova e melhorada Sutton e até fica um pouco ciumenta. Mais tarde, ela flagra Emma com Ethan e assume que Sutton está envolvida em um relacionamento com ele. Emma defende os melhores amigos de Sutton, incluindo Char contra sua mãe e começa a se relacionar com eles. Na dança, Emma (como Sutton) é jogada em uma briga com Madeline e seu pai bêbado, resultando em Ethan jogá-lo contra uma parede como forma de defender Emma. Em casa, a mãe de Sutton encontra o celular de Emma e atende uma chamada de seu irmão adotivo, perguntando por "Emma". Mais tarde, Sutton se comunica com Emma, dizendo que ela tem encontrado pistas em Los Angeles e tem que ficar na cidade por mais alguns dias. Sutton também descobre que Ethan descobriu sobre Emma, com quem ela nunca havia falado sobre a troca. Quando ela desliga, é mostrado que Sutton está trabalhando com o irmão de Madeline, Thayer, que está morando em LA apesar da desaprovação de seu pai. Laurel diz a seus pais sobre Sutton e Ethan depois que seu pai começa a suspeitar dele depois do que aconteceu no baile e sobe para confrontá-la sobre isso, apenas para descobrir que Ethan estava em seu quarto. No final do episódio, é revelado que o pai de Madeline estava por trás do roubo do laptop de Sutton, o que significa que ele também tem alguns segredos de sua autoria. Elenco Estrelando * Alexandra Chando como Emma Becker/Sutton Mercer * Allie Gonino como Laurel Mercer * Blair Redford como Ethan Whitehorse * Andy Buckley como Ted Mercer * Helen Slater como Kristin Mercer * Alice Greczyn como Madeline Rybak * Kirsten Prout como Charlotte Chamberlin * Christian Alexander como Thayer Rybak Personagens Recorrentes * Sharon Pierre-Louis como Nisha Randall * Adrian Pasdar como Alec Rybak * Tyler Christopher como Dan Whitehorse * Rick Malambri como Eduardo Diaz * Ben Elliot como Derek Rogers * Sydney Barrosse como Phyllis Chamberlin Citações :Emma: (para Ethan sobre Sutton) Alguma coisa aconteceu, eu posso sentir. ---- :Emma: Aquele laptop, a fonte de informações sobre Sutton? Levaram. A única coisa levaram. ---- :Ethan: Não se preocupe com Sutton, ela sabe se cuidar sozinha. Pode lidar com qualquer coisa. ---- :Laurel: (sobre o laptop de Sutton) Acho que procuravam pelos "Jogos da Mentira" ou um em particular. ---- :Charlotte: Temos coisa melhor para fazer, como compras. ---- :Nisha: Você pediu desculpas duas vezes, o que é mais do que eu já ouvi você falar. ---- :Ethan: Depois do reformatório, tive que recomeçar do zero. Trabalho, toque de recolher, corte de cabelo. ---- :Ethan: Então, você sabe... Alguma coisa. :Emma: A dança da galinha conta? ---- :Ethan: Eu só estou vendo quais celebridades voltaram para reabilitação. ---- :Emma: (via torpedo) Esse vestido é muito Sutton? :Ethan: (via torpedo) Eu não entendo de vestidos. ---- :Madeline: (para Sutton/Emma) Ah não, deixamos Char com a sua mãe. ---- :Emma: Ei Mads, a etiqueta ainda está no seu vestido. :Madeline: Alô? CUD. Compre, use, devolva. :Emma: Certo. E depois MDT. Mandar dinheiro para Thayer? :Madeline: Exatamente. ---- :Emma: Como eu posso ser a Sutton, se eu não sei nada sobre ela? ---- :Ethan: Você está bonita. :Emma: Como Sutton. :Ethan: Não. Como você. ---- :Charlotte: (sobre Ethan) O cara me dá arrepios. Olha aqui... Toda arrepiada. ---- :Charlotte: Sutton e seu laptop... É como Freddy Krueger e sua garra. ---- :Charlotte: Ela está diferente desde que voltou de Paris. :Laurel: Com certeza está. ---- :Madeline: (Mads vê seu pai ligando) Já sei em quem pensavam quando inventaram o botão "ignorar". Trilha Sonora * "The City that Sleeps" - Jessica Tonder – (Emma acorda) * "Don’t Stop now" - Vizzion Kwest – (Emma vai para a escola com Laurel) * "Throw Me a Line" - Tiff Randol – (Emma encontra seus amigos e conversa com Nisha) * "All She Could Be" - Sarah Solovay – (Emma chega ao campo onde Ethan trabalha) * "Faithless" - Buddy – (Ethan ensina Emma a dançar) * "Swan Lake: Dance of the Swans" - Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky – (Mads e Char na aula de balé) * "Nutcracker Suite" - Peter Ilyich Tchaikovsky – (Mads dança na aula de balé ) * "Letting Go" - Sonia & Oskar – (Emma e Ethan se encontram secretamente) * "Wind Me Up" - Taxi Doll – (Pais e filhas tiram foto no baile) * "Never Look Back" - John Garrison – (Emma entra no clube, conversa com Mads, Char e Nisha) * "Terrified" - Jordyn Kane – (Emma dança com Ted) * "Was It" - Malbec – (Mads e Alec discutem sobre Thayer) * "It’s Not Complicated" - Miss Mercury – (Mads e Char saem da piscina) Galeria Categoria:Guia de Episódios de The Lying Game Categoria:1ª Temporada